Runaways
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: Four years after the war the Gaang decides its time for a vacation. But an unexpected romance may occur. Zutara all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko had been with the gang for vacation almost a week and Katara was making him reach the breaking point. She was the only one that didn't trust him fully it had been three years since the war had ended. He really liked Katara, sometimes more than a friend, but he found her actually very amusing. But when he felt this way he also felt like an ass because he knew Aang liked her as well. And he was two years older so he knew she wouldn't go for him. It was morning now and there was a knock on his bedroom door. They were now on Ember Island, and Zuko was thankful that they were now sleeping indoors.

"It's me can I come in Hotpants?" _Toph, _he thought.

"Yeah the doors open." He said. Toph walked in. Him and Toph were on ok grounds as far as friendship goes. But it was odd that she was here this early in the morning.

"Ok we need to talk," Zuko sat up in bed, "it's about Katara." Zuko's heart began to pick up pace instantly. Toph smirked because she could feel it in the floor.

"So let's get one thing straight I know you like Katara." Zuko sat there ready to explode. _Did she tell anyone? _

"But I think that you should know that she likes you back." Toph smirked and left the room, leaving Zuko in a stunned silence. How was he supposed to deal with her now if she liked him back?

"Ugh, I hate this." Zuko said rolling over and falling back asleep. No more than twenty minutes later he awoke to Katara slapping him in the face.

"Wake up!" She was yelling. He just smiled and sat up. That was different than what Katara expected. Usually if she did that he would wake up screaming at her like always.

"Thanks for that." Zuko said smiling at her. Katara watched him get out of bed and go to the dresser and strip off his shirt. She couldn't help but watch all the muscles on his upper body. Katara blushed and walked out of the room despite the fact that she wanted to stay and watch. She marched downstairs to see that Sokka, Toph and Suki were awake.

"What no shouting match this morning?" said Sokka. Katara ignored him and went straight outside. Toph knew what was going on.

"She looked kinda embarrassed don't you think?" Suki whispered. Sokka nodded in agreement.Toph began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Zuko said coming down the stairs. Toph grinned at him, and he blushed.

"Oh you know Sugar Queen is upset about something." said Toph trying to be casual about it.

"Should I talk to her?" Zuko asked. Everyone stared at him stunned.

"Go for it, if you want your head taken off." Sokka said nodding outside. Zuko ignored his comment and walked outside. It was only seven in the morning, but the sun cast beautiful shadows on everything. And it was surprisingly warm. Zuko kept walking until he hit the sand. He checked to make sure no one was watching he then broke into a run. He rounded a corner and saw Katara watching the waves sitting cross legged. She looked up to see him smiling.

"Can I join you?" he asked. She just nodded so he sat down in the same position, only his chin rested on his thumbs. His fists were pressed against his lips. He wasn't going to ask what was wrong, he would sit there until she was ready to talk. Katara looked at him puzzled.

"Did you just come out here to annoy me?" she said becoming serious.

"Well I was wondering why you were upset. Toph said that you looked upset, no one else was gonna come out here so I decided to." Zuko said still starring at the waves.

"You didn't have to come out here you know." She said almost in a whisper.

"But what if I wanted to?" Zuko said making her blush a lot worse than before.

"Zuko…" she said after about a minute.

"Yeah?"

"I'm very sorry I've been really mean to you lately, and I know you don't deserve it." Katara said now looking into his deep amber eyes.

"You don't need to apologize because sometimes I do deserve it. I have changed since we first met and I'm sorry if it takes you longer to accept that." Zuko finished. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I understand that you're different," they were moving closer, "and I like that you've changed." At that moment their lips met. It was a very passionate kiss, each was trying to dominate the other. Katara's finger intertwined into Zuko's hair. Zuko's hands were sliding up and down the sides of her stomach. She pulled him closer, he leaned into it a little too much causing them to fall. Zuko was now on top of her, they both broke apart laughing and out of breath from the kiss.

They both stared at each other laughing. Zuko sat up sliding onto his knees. Katara sat up putting all her weight on her right hand. Suddenly they heard shouting.

"Your so on Toph!" it was Aang's voice. And from the sound of it they were close. Zuko slid a foot away from Katara. Katara thought he was right to move but at the same time she wanted to continue what they had been doing, without the fear of their friends freaking out. Zuko felt the same, he really didn't want to upset Aang.

As if on cue Aang and Toph both appeared ready to spar. Toph glanced at the two. She could feel there heart rate's through the sand. When Aang wasn't looking she winked at the two. Zuko glanced at Katara's worried expression and smiled. She smiled back feeling better instantly.

Aang noticed. He glared at the two, as rocks flew by his head. Katara was his, and no one else's. For Zuko's sake he hoped he knew that. Zuko stood and walked back to the house. He could feel Katara behind him, and that's what he was hoping for. As they were walking up the path Suki and Sokka passed them with beach towels and watermelon.

"Looks like a beach day." Zuko said knowing that Katara could hear him. They entered the house, Zuko immediately went to the fridge feeling his stomach growl.

"I'll make breakfast if you want." Katara said. Zuko looked up from the fridge, surprised. She smiled at him.

"I think I can handle it myself, um…..so where do we go from here?" Zuko asked. Katara looked a little sad at the question.

"What's Aang gonna do?" Katara asked him. Zuko didn't want to answer because he knew it wasn't good. He glared at the floor, steam was coming from his palms. He hated that he had to be nice, and not show off Katara as his girlfriend.

"Katara I think you should tell him, because if I say it he'll think that's the only reason I came here." Zuko stared at her wanting to make her feel better. She looked on the verge of tears. He closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her waist, then crouching slightly he rested his head on her shoulder. Katara leaned into the hug as much as possible, letting the tears fall onto his grey T-shirt.

They stood there for what seemed to be hours, Katara's sobs were quiet, and the tears flowed constantly. She finally stopped and looked up into his amber eyes.

"You don't….still…have feelings for him do you?" Zuko asked. Katara now felt angry.

"I never had feelings for him, I always thought of him as a little brother. That's why this hurts because he always wanted it to be more than what it was. I'm crying because your right and I have to tell him, but at the same time I just want him to not have feelings for me at all." She felt all the color go to her cheeks. Her voice rose a few pitches while saying that. Zuko started to laugh making her madder.

"It just always seemed like it would be the two of you together, that's why I asked sorry to piss you off." Zuko cracked a smile. He had never smiled so much in one day.

"I'll tell him tonight. It will be easier than hiding it." Katara said smiling back.

"Actually I think we did a bad job already. Toph seemed to have known right from the start." They both laughed.

That night during dinner Zuko turned in early, not wanting to be there when she told Aang. It seemed wrong but they both agreed it was for the best. Zuko lie in bed wanting to sleep but he knew that he couldn't. Because he was expecting his door to break down from Aang and Sokka beating on it. He laid on his back starring at the ceiling. He was counting the cracks in the hard wood surface. Suddenly a knock was at the door.

Zuko ran to the door hoping it was Katara, but he got a better shock. It was Suki.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she said whispering.

"I guess so." Zuko said turning and sitting down on the edge of his bed. Suki followed.

"I know what's going on Toph told me everything, and Katara just went outside with Sokka and Aang." She said as if he had no idea.

"Um….I know she told me she was gonna talk to them." Zuko said trying to make her get it.

"Well I don't think she should do it alone. What if Aang goes into the Avatar state and…something bad happens?" Zuko went rigged at her words. That hadn't even crossed his mind. He stood up and looked out the window. Both of the men were shouting at her. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. When he entered the living room Toph said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said smirking.

"But what if Aang loses control and she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself." Zuko said starring at the floor.

"Look Zuko, I think Aang would say the same thing if anything happened. He would probably kill himself. Just let it happen, its better this way." For once she was right. Zuko sat down on the couch next to her. His head was in his hands. They waited for ten minutes. You could hear their voices, shouting at her. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew it couldn't be good. Until,

"ZUKO COME OUT HERE IF YOUR MAN ENOUGH!" it was Aangs voice. He stood and walked out the front door. There he saw two red faced men, and one beautiful girl with tears streaking down her face. Her face broke his heart.

"Aang please don't do this," Zuko said loud enough for him to hear, "I am not gonna fight you. I won't."

"Get out of here Zuko. No one wants you here, just go." Said Sokka. Zuko stared at the sand.

"Fine, but just so you know, I don't see the point. If she doesn't love you then why make me leave when it's not my fault?" Zuko said watching Aangs face get redder and redder. Zuko walked past them, not daring to look at Katara.

"Zuko no! Aang why? Why would you hurt me like this?" Katara was screaming but he wasn't going to turn around.

Zuko walked to the spot he had found Katara this morning. He sat there and started to cry. He hoped that he would die here. Right where the best moment of his life had happened. He had a small amount of hope that Katara would run away to try to find him. But he knew that because of Sokka she wouldn't. It had been a while since he cried. It felt strange. He knew one thing though. No matter how long it took, Katara would be his. But for now he sat there, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Watching the waves, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara slept in Zuko's room that night. She could hear the muffled shouting down stairs, she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, she probably didn't want to. She was crying, crying because she had really felt something for Zuko. She could be herself with him. She didn't have to act motherly or like she had to protect him, because he would protect her. She felt almost real when she was with him, like she was free. And now the world had to take that from her too. Katara knew that Zuko felt the same way, somewhere in her heart she knew it.

*Meanwhile downstairs*

"Twinkle toes what the hell, he was our friend and you just threw him out like nothing!" Toph said. She was not only mad about this, but because she could tell this was gonna kill both Katara and Zuko.

"What was I supposed to do, she wasn't thinking clearly obviously. We all knew how much she hated him, I don't know what she was saying out there, but that wasn't Katara." Aang said trying to be calm.

"You guys are such assholes, how can you say that! They liked each other a lot and Aang how can you hurt her this way?"

"Yeah Toph's right. You guys are being jerks." Said Suki who had been quiet this whole time. All three of them looked up to see Suki starring at the floor.

"Did everyone have the hots for Zuko?" Sokka said yelling in Suki's direction. While the yelling continued something better was going on upstairs.

*Upstairs*

Katara lay there crying, the open window was causing a wind to go through the room, making it seem more vacant. She was surprised that no one down stairs could hear her sobs. To her they seemed to echo off the walls and back to her eardrums, making it seem even lonelier. But someone could hear it. A certain prince who crying loudly as well could hear her sobs echo off of his. The wind carried the noise to him. Standing up he wanted to see where it was coming from. He glanced at the house, and there was only one window open. He climbed as silently as possible.

Katara laid there in his bed her back to the window. Even in the dark she still shined like the brightest light from heaven. He silently walked toward the bed. He touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and look. Her oceanic eyes met his amber, bloodshot eyes. She was speechless.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed rolling over. He slid lying next to her on the bed. They hugged each other tightly, both with tears in their eyes.

"You came back…. I love you Zuko, please stay." She began to cry into his chest. Zuko hugged her tighter knowing that he couldn't do much more. They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the muffled shouting downstairs.

"We can't stay, Katara I love you more than anything, runaway with me please." Zuko said choking on some of them words because of the sobs that wanted to escape his lips.

"I will be back in five minutes with all my stuff. You pack your stuff okay?" Katara said. Zuko's heart was doing a dance within his chest. She broke away from him and creaked open the door, running to her room and getting her things.

After five minutes of packing Katara came back to see Zuko leaning against the window with his things in a rucksack.

"Ready?" he asked. She just nodded. They could still hear the yelling downstairs. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. Sliding down from the window, Zuko caught Katara when she jumped down. They smiled and walked making it to the beach.

Zuko was staring at the sky, there must have been a billion stars, but no moon. They kept walking along the beach when Zuko whispered,

"We should probably stop, so we can sleep." Katara nodded feeling exhausted. There in front of them sat a vacant beach house. Zuko kicked the door open, leaving Katara with a surprised look on her face. Zuko lit the candles in the house that being the only source of light, causing Katara to get butterflies in her stomach.

"Listen," Zuko whispered. "I am sorry that you had to leave your brother and…everyone else." Katara moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He nuzzled into her hair, resting his head there.

"It's ok because none of them would understand. I love you." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He said. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. He touched his lips to hers. This kiss was different, more revealing than either of them realized. Again each was trying to dominate the other, causing the kiss to escalate. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. With their lips still together, Zuko carried her with ease into the nearest bedroom.

*Morning with the Gaang.*

Toph awoke first as always, plopping herself onto the couch. Next would be Katara like always. But while waiting for several minutes, she could only feel three other heartbeats.

_Oh boy, twinkle toes is gonna have a shit fit. _She thought to herself. Each of them got up one by one. Aang being the last, each looking exhausted from last night's fight.

"I should probably go wake her up." Aang said. Toph froze, waiting for the scream that would come from upstairs. Each of them was anxious to see Katara, but none were expecting this.

"NOOOOOO!" It was Aang, Toph was the only one not surprised by the scream. Each ran upstairs, to see that Zuko and Katara's room were empty, and the window open. All of them looked out the window toward the ocean.

"Look there's her footprints." Said Suki. But each of them noticed a second set, but none would say that. Aang held his head in his hands, tears streamed down his face. He had driven Katara away, the only one he loved, gone.

*Back to the Runaway's*

Katara woke to the sun in her eyes. They hadn't had time to close the curtains last night. She glanced at Zuko, whose embrace she was caught in. He looked very peaceful while he slept, almost childlike. She glanced at both of their naked bodies, her eyes lingering on his muscles. She remembered marveling at them last night. Zuko opened his eyes, locking his with Katara's. They both smiled at each other. Zuko rolled over grabbing his pants off the floor. He slipped them on under the covers and with a quick kiss on her lips he left the room so she could get dressed.

Stuck in a daze Katara dressed slowly, focusing on her breathing. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Zuko was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _Where do we go now? What happens if she gets preg-_

"Can I come in?" Katara's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah sure." He said but it was barely audible. She came in wearing a snug T-shirt and short shorts. He stared at her breathless. She blushed and smiled.

"So where are we gonna go now?" She said staring at him.

"Wherever you want. We could go to Ba Sing Se, North Pole, South Pole, wherever as long as I'm with you." They both looked at the floor when he said that. Zuko leaned placing his forehead on hers. They sat there quietly not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Once they find out that I'm gone they'll come looking for us. They might try to kill you." Katara said with a tear escaping her eye. This was true. Zuko was supposed to be the firelord, and this vacation wasn't meant to last long. Just a quick vacation celebrating the war ending, though it had been four years since it ended. They all hadn't seen each other since then. Zuko was expected to be back to the fire nation in two days. Back to his _fiancé. _He still hadn't told anyone about that, he was forced into it and he really didn't like Mai all that much.

"I know you have responsibilities Zuko. You're the firelord, you can't just forget that. We need to go into hiding." Katara said. She felt selfish when she said this, because Zuko was a political figure. He had a job that had nothing to do with Katara.

"Katara listen, I love you more than anything else. I don't care who I was born to be. I wanna be what I choose to be." He said this staring into her eyes, both were on the verge of tears again. Zuko had never cried this much because he never felt this much change.

"Let's go to Ba Sing Se. We can pretend to be refugees, live in the lower ring so that no one knows who we are." Zuko said. Katara nodded in agreement

*The Gaang*

"Aang we aren't going to find them, they're probably miles from Ember Island." Sokka muttered, but Aang wouldn't listen no matter what anyone said. He was so angry, he wasn't sure who he should be angry at though. Katara or Zuko? Zuko took the only woman he loved. But Katara ran away with him leaving everyone behind. The rage was building deep inside him making him feel like a monster. Thankfully he had mastered the Avatar state, or all hell would be breaking loose.

"Sokka's right instead of walking we should just go back and get Appa." Toph said, all of them nodding in agreement.

"I don't care I know that they're here. I just know." Aang said, stalking off in front of the rest of them. He hated when they tried to act like this wasn't a big deal.

"Don't you guys see what's happening? They left and they're not coming back, and Katara needs to come back." Aang said holding back tears.

"I wonder whose fault that was." Toph said sarcastically. Aang turned to face her, he felt like he could spit fire and kill someone. But then he felt something else tugging at him. It was guilt. Guilt that he made Zuko, his friend, leave because he was jealous. And guilt that he forced Katara to run away because he wanted to keep her when she wasn't his. And she was never going to be his.

"What do we do?" Aang whispered to them. They all looked around, because none had the answer.

"Let's just forget about it. I know she is my sister but she can take care of herself. Let's just go back to normal." Sokka said, the words feeling like acid as he said them. He had never wanted to leave Katara on her own, but he knew he had to. They each nodded slowly in agreement. Aang being the last to nod. They all trudged slowly back to the house, each one packing there things. Sokka and Suki left within the hour followed by Toph.

Aang lingered in the house for a while, not wanting to leave in case they both came back. If they came back he would hug them tightly and say sorry until his throat was dry. He would plead for forgiveness on his knees if he had to. He would do anything to make it up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Katara and Zuko boarded a cargo ship headed toward Ba Sing Se. They stayed below deck, because they weren't actually allowed on the boat. The trip was long and had plenty of money in his pocket, but he didn't dare go up onto the deck. They had found one cot and had to share it. Neither complained because they were together. They were expecting a fifteen day journey, but were surprised when it took seventeen

Ba Sing Se had changed a lot in four years. The palace had been repaired and restored, as had the rest of the kingdom. There were still plenty of refugees from the war, but the world was being repaired slowly. Republic City was one of the first things that were put under construction, because the world needed somewhere to feel safe. Most of the people were moving there, even though it was partially built. So basically Ba Sing Se was under populated. It was a good place for them to hide.

With only a quarter of Zuko's money they found a very rundown apartment in the lower ring. It wasn't much but they both agreed it was better than the streets. They tried to settle in quickly, but they were just to giddy, and worried. In the apartment there was one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen that kinda served as a living room as well. It wasn't the finest living conditions, but it would be fine for a while.

Katara was staring out the window, they were on the top floor, Zuko sat on the edge of their bed wishing he could comfort her. Katara didn't want comforting though. For the first time in her life, she was breaking the rules, not caring if anything bad happened. She was free and happy, she really loved Zuko. Zuko meant everything to her, and she meant everything to him. They were inseparable, on the run and in love. But all of those thoughts were ripped from her head when she got an awful feeling in her stomach.

She sprinted to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet bowl. She got violently sick. She was thankful when warm hands held her hair away from her face. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and looked at Zuko. His amber eyes looked worried, and frightened by the sudden illness.

"I'm okay, I promise." She said. Something in her voice made Zuko more concerned.

"Zuko I'm probably just hungry or dehydrated, let's go and get some food." Zuko nodded but something made him have a lingering concern. It was something he had thought earlier but he couldn't remember what it was.

They had walked to a diner and eaten three helpings of noodles each. Both were stuffed, and sluggish. They walked slowly home feeling the exhaustion of their trip. They lay down on the mattress, Zuko wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled to his chest. Katara fell asleep fast, but Zuko was still trying to remember what he had thought before. He couldn't seem to shake the thought that he was missing something. Something that should be right in front of his face. He couldn't sleep because it was stuck in his head. Katara stirred like she was having a dream, but then she sat upright and began to scream.

"No don't kill him, please don't!" she was screaming. Zuko grabbed her and shook her violently. She awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Zuko, you're alive!" she said hugging him.

"Of course I am, it was just a nightmare sweetie." He said attempting to soothe her. She nuzzled into his shoulder feeling relief. Suddenly Zuko remembered what he had thought before when they were on Ember Island. He sat there in a stunned silence, he couldn't breathe. Katara stared at him worried, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Zuko what's wrong?" she whispered. He was still frozen where he sat, Katara leaned over to the nightstand and lit a candle. The light illuminated his face with an eerie glow. He looked like he would be sick too.

"Katara….um…I…..think you might be…..pregnant." Zuko's face was so red, from saying this. Katara was taken aback by his words. But then she realized that it was completely possible, she was showing symptoms. Katara ran into the bathroom fast because she was gonna be sick again. Zuko sat there knowing that he was right.

Zuko now felt something other than worry. He felt thankful, thankful that he was having a child with Katara, the woman he loved. But then that thankfulness was replaced by fear. Fear of what the world would say if they found out that he was going to have a bastard son or daughter. Because he was engaged the child would be considered a bastard. He felt more fear that the child wouldn't be healthy.

But once again, he felt some hope that the baby would be a bender, of which element he didn't care. Katara walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed.

"Zuko, you're right, I don't know why I didn't see it before." Zuko just nodded, he was exhausted from his thoughts.

"Can we go to bed now?" he asked sheepishly. She just smiled and intertwined their hands. They each lay on their side starring at each other.

"What will we name it if it's a girl?" Zuko asked her in a whisper.

"I like the name Kia. It was my mother's name." she whispered back. Zuko smiled at the sound of the name. He liked the sound of it, the way it seemed to echo off of his ears.

"What if it's a boy? Maybe something from the fire nation." Katara said. Zuko contemplated that for a minute.

"What about Mako, or Iroh?" Zuko said. Katara smiled at the first name, but the second one seemed to stick better.

"Iroh." She said.

Aang sat on Air Temple Island. It was one of the first things that was put under construction. He sat there watching the construction of Republic City commence. He was supposed to be down there helping Toph and Sokka with the capitol building. But he didn't want to leave. He felt like an asshole still. He was hoping that they were safe and okay wherever they were.

He wished he could tell Katara how sorry he was, or tell Zuko. He wanted so badly to go and beg for forgiveness, but he had no idea where they could be. He could fly all over the world and try to find them but that would take forever, and they could be moving constantly because they were scared. Scared of the monster Aang had become. Aang hated himself to the core at the moment. Appa came over sensing that Aang was hurt. He nudged Aangs back.

"I know buddy I miss her too." Aang said, the tears welling in his eyes. He decided that tomorrow he would go to Ba Sing Se and start looking through all the refugees.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aang awoke early the next morning ready to go to Ba Sing Se. Not only was he going to look for Katara, he also had a meeting concerning the rest of the world. _They probably aren't even there. They probably went farther away than that. _He ignored that voice in his head and got onto Appa. They flew faster than usual. Maybe it was his nerves, but it seemed they were going very fast. Aang's heart began to beat fast once he saw the wall. He had a fear that the people of Ba Sing Se had been talking about his arrival, and that Zuko and Katara would have ran by now. But he was wrong.

(The Runaways)

Zuko awoke to the sound of Katara making breakfast. He groaned and rolled over. The sun began to peak through the window, which was open enough so that the whole street could see into their apartment, it was a peaceful morning.

"Zuko please come here." Katara said from the kitchen. Zuko felt very groggy, so he sort of stumbled to the kitchen. She was completely breathtaking. She wore a light green nightgown, her brown hair hung loose around her tan face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the site of him as well. By looking at her he realized why he fell in love.

"Zuko, Aangs coming." Katara said. Her eyes showed no fear, though Zuko could hear it in her voice.

"He's only here for that meeting though. I know because I was supposed to be there too." Zuko said looking at her face. She smiled sadly, knowing that she was taking away Zuko's chance to rule what was rightfully his.

"He'll look for us you know." Katara said. Zuko ran at her holding her gently around the waist and lifting her up to his height and swinging her in a circle. She laughed at his playfulness.

"So what? I don't think he'll try to fight, maybe he'll forgive us." Zuko said trying to lighten the mood. Katara thought about that for a moment. Aang had always been the forgiving type, but she had never seen him so angry before. She smiled and kissed Zuko's nose hoping that he was right. Zuko's heart flew at the gesture. He pressed his lips to hers, and she fiercely kissed him back. Her fingers began to knot into his hair.

Zuko was still holding her up, her legs were once again wrapped around his waist. He was sliding his hand up and down her back, causing Katara to shudder. Katara was the first to break the kiss, staring into his amber eyes. They both smiled at each other lost in the moment. But there was knocking at the door causing both of them to stop. Zuko set Katara down gently and walked to the door.

(Sadly we have to go back to Aang at the moment)

When Aang landed Appa the palace guards bowed to him and escorted him inside. They walked him into the meeting hall, there, he saw Sokka and Toph already in their seats. But no Zuko. Aang was expecting this, but he wasn't sure if it was real.

"Good to see you twinkle toes!" Toph hollered across the room. Sokka simply waved, he was preoccupied with his boomerang.

"Any news on Haru's fleet?" Aang asked. They looked at him questioningly. They had both been expecting him to ask about _The Runaways. _That was what Toph called them anyway.

"Yes he is in Chameleon Bay. At least that's where he was docked yesterday." Toph said looking at Sokka who was now rubbing his eye because he had smacked himself with the boomerang.

"Listen Aang," Sokka started. "I know that you're worried about them, but that's no reason to lose sleep." He was staring at the circles under Aang's eyes.

"I know where they are." Toph said causing both of the boys to turn and glare.

"This whole time you could have told me where they were! I just wanted to apologize!" Aang shouted. Toph just smirked.

"Ease up. I know you wanted to apologize but do you think they would want to listen after what you said?" Toph said glaring at both of the boys. Aangs breath caught.

"Where are they?" Aang practically growled at Toph.

"They're in the lower ring near that little tea shop."

Aang ran back out the door. Sokka would head him off though. He knew another way to get to the lower ring.

(The Runaways….Yay!)

Zuko opened the door to find Sokka standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey brother-in-law. Mind if I come in?" Sokka's word caused Zuko to blush.

"Sure." He said throwing Katara a cautious expression.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Katara asked glaring at her brother.

"Did you really think I wouldn't keep an eye on you? I had Toph and her forces keep tabs on you." Sokka had a very smug grin on his face. Katara glared at his expression.

"I just came here to tell you that Aangs on his way to apologize. He has felt bad ever since he yelled at you guys, and he wants to make up for it." Sokka said it trying to lighten the mood but it just caused the couple to be a bit tenser. Zuko looked at Katara waiting for her to scream at her brother but instead she just nodded.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it but he really does feel bad." Sokka said as he headed for the door. Before he could reach the door, Katara bolted for the bathroom to be sick. Sokka noticed.

"What's wrong with her?" He looked at Zuko now being very serious. Zuko swallowed trying to dislodge the lump that was in his throat.

"Well…..she may be…..pregnant." Zuko said. Sokka's face went from red to blue, blue to purple, purple to red, and finally it was back to its normal color. He drew in a breath and smiled.

"Well that happened fast." Sokka said. Zuko laughed nervously, but Sokka laughed hysterically. Just then there was a faint knock at the door once again. Sokka and Zuko both stop their laughter. Zuko reached for the door handle and opened it slowly. Aang stood there with a very bright expression. He smiled at Zuko and he forced back tears.

"Zuko you cant imagine how sorry I am. As soon as you left I felt horrible, but I wasn't going to admit that I was wrong. I'm so sorry and I cant imagine that you'll forgive me but-" Aang was cut off when Zuko pulled him in for a hug.

"I get it." Zuko muttered. Aang let the tears flow down his face, he didn't care who would see the Avatar cry.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked when he pulled from Zuko's embrace. Sokka gave Zuko a worried look when Aang wasn't looking. _Would he be pissed that Katara was pregnant? Would he go crazy and try to kill them then?_

"She's in the bathroom being sick." Sokka said for Zuko. Aang looked puzzled.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. Both Sokka and Zuko stared at the floor. But then Aang put two and two together. He counted the days in his head. He froze.

"You didn't." He practically spit the words at Zuko.

_Uh-Oh. _

**I know it was a short chapter but ill update when I can! The suspense is maddening isn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so all of you guys know school has started for me, so updates will be a little slower. I do apologize, and trust me I know you guys were really waiting for this chapter, but I will warn you that there will be more suspense.**

Chapter 5

Aang was livid. He was shaking with rage.

"How the hell could this have happened?" Aang was so mad that when he said the words fire rolled off of his tongue. Zuko and Sokka both took some steps back.

"Aang just breath, it's not a big deal-" Sokka began.

"Not a big deal? She is freaking pregnant and you're okay with it?" Aang was visibly shaking. Zuko's eyes were huge and full of fear. Katara came bursting into the room, she had heard the whole conversation. She grabbed Zuko's arm and Zuko stepped in front of her. Zuko was scared but if Aang touched her, there would be hell. Aang was breathing raggedly, Sokka grabbed his arm. Aang began to scream.

"NOOO!" Aang began to glow. The air in the room began to swirl all around him. Zuko picked up Katara by the waist and ran for the bedroom. Sokka was right behind them, he shut the door behind himself and threw the nearest piece of furniture he could find in front of the door. Zuko set Katara down and picked up the bed frame slamming it against the door.

"He's lost it, we need to get out of here before he takes the building down!" Katara yelled over the noise that was coming from the other room.

"What do you suggest?" Sokka said starring at the pair. Zuko scanned the room for options. There was one window, which fell onto a very busy street two stories down. His eyes met Katara's. He saw fear, fear not only for them, but for the boy in the other room. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, he felt it in his heart as well.

"Alright, Sokka take her out that window and get to the book store on the corner. I'll meet you there." He said this starring at his friend. Sokka nodded. Zuko stood, but Katara stood in his path.

"No you'll get killed, just come with us!" She yelled.

"Someone needs to distract him or there isn't any point in running." Zuko said placing his hand in hers. The tears began to roll down her face. Even when she was sad, she took his breath away. Realizing this might be the last time he saw her, he kissed her gently on the lips. He began to move the furniture out of the way. Sokka grabbed Katara's hand and led her out the window. They both shimmied down the drain pipe. Zuko kicked the door open.

What he saw made him gasp. There was Aang in a swirling ball of fire. The fire was burning everything around him. The flames came close to Zuko and he rolled out of the way. Aang roared like a monster, and shot watermelon sized boulders at Zuko. Zuko ducked for cover but it was too late. A rock hit Zuko's left temple, and blackness consumed him.

Sokka and Katara ran as fast as they could go. They made it to the bookstore in two minutes, out of breath and tired. As soon as they got there Katara could see why Zuko had sent them there. There in the corner stood Iroh, looking at cook books.

"Sokka, Katara, what brings you to-"he was cut off when they came closer and he saw their condition. Each was basically drenched in sweat, and was breathing heavy.

"What happened to you two?" he asked.

"We'll explain as soon as we get to your tea shop." Sokka said. They left the shop with haste. They made it to the tea shop within five minutes, they were side tracked by the police sirens they could hear in the distance. Once at the tea shop, which was closed today anyway, they were left with an eerie silence.

"So what is troubling you?" Iroh asked making a pot of tea. Katara pursed her lips and starred at her brother. Sokka waited, he would rather he talked to Iroh privately about this.

"Could you and I talk Iroh, maybe in the back?" Sokka said. Iroh nodded.

"Help yourself to the tea Katara." Iroh said following Sokka into the kitchen. Katara knew what they were going to talk about. She knew that Sokka wouldn't say anything about her and Zuko's relationship. He would leave her to tell Iroh that later. Sokka wasn't really good at this type of thing. Katara opened one of the curtains that viewed the beautiful streets of Ba Sing Se. Her vision was blocked however by the sudden tears that blurred her vision. _Where was Zuko? Was he okay? Was Aang okay? Why are there so many sirens? _She felt a jerk in her stomach, from the nerves. Then suddenly there was a rather forceful knock at the door. She looked out the curtain, and almost collapsed. There stood Toph carrying an unconscious Zuko in her arms.

Katara sprinted to the door and flung it open. _Something is wrong, something is wrong. _And she was right. Because there were tears in Toph's eyes.

**Before you guys freak out, there will definitely be an update sometime next week! Cliffhanger much :P! And that was one of the shortest chapters I've ever wrote.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katara didn't hesitate, she ran and scooped Zuko into her arms. The tears started to flow fast from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no….." that's all that she could force herself to say. By now Iroh and Sokka had made their way into the room, they couldn't speak. With Zuko in her arms she pushed a clear spot on the table and placed him there. Quickly she bent the water that was closest to her, she really couldn't tell where it came from, and she placed it to his head. She could feel the faint heartbeat that he had. There was so much blood, she could barely stop it there was so much pressure.

The others were talking to Toph. She couldn't tell what they were saying, and frankly she didn't care. He was so far gone. _Not too far though, _she thought to herself.

"Come on, please, please, Zuko come back please." She couldn't stop whispering those words. She began to panic as his heart started to slow. _No, no, no, you can't leave me. You said forever, you always keep your promise. _She finally stopped the bleeding and moved the water to his chest. His heartbeat picked up more pace when she was near his heart. Because they both knew it would only ever beat for her.

(Zuko's POV)

Blackness. A never ending blackness. He could hear their voices, _her voice, _he corrected. She was crying. He so desperately wanted to comfort her and tell her he was fine. Her voice started to become distant, almost like she was miles away, and then it was like she was right next to him again. He felt the pressure release from his head, and move to his chest. And that's when he heard it.

"You promised, you said _forever._" She whispered, as if only loud enough for him to hear. He had found a new reason to live. He had promised her forever. And that was the one promise he would hold true. He pulled himself out of the darkness, and opened his eyes.

She never thought that she would be as happy as this. His eyes, which were her favorite trait about him, were open. She leaned, careful not to put pressure on his head, and hugged around his neck. He chuckled. Then her eyes met his and she scowled. He laughed because she looked to cute to scowl.

"Zuko, if you ever do that again I will make sure you get hell." She said, the tears rolling down her face. He nodded and then cringed at how much pain that little movement caused. The room was quiet. He didn't realize that they weren't alone. He had that feeling again. The one he had when they were on Ember Island. He felt like the stars were crashing to earth, he felt like she was the only thing that was holding him to this world. He loved that feeling.

Katara and Iroh were the only ones that were awake. Each of them was tending to Zuko. Katara felt a heavy awkwardness in the air. She really wanted to tell Iroh about the baby, and her and Zuko's love. Knowing that he was probably be the best person to tell, she just couldn't find the words.

"So how long?" Iroh said to her, breaking the silence.

"H-how long what?" she asked confused.

"How long have you been pregnant?" he said as if he was asking how the weather was.

"I…um…how… a while I guess." She finally managed. Iroh nodded.

"I always knew he would pick you. Even when he was much younger he seemed to have eyes for you." At those words Katara blushed furiously. Iroh stood and left the room. As soon as the door shut Zuko opened his eyes.

"Gosh, I thought he would never leave." Zuko muttered, making Katara laugh.

"So you've had eyes for me since we first met? I knew there was something else about you." Katara said. Zuko turned to face her, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"How couldn't I? You were way too beautiful for me to not notice." They both laughed, their cheeks turning pink at his words. Zuko had to admit his head hurt like hell, but not as bad as before.

"Thank you for fixing me." He said sheepishly. She smiled.

"Anytime."

**Okay so I know you probably were flipping out about Zuko….. But obviously he's okay so you can all calm down. I want reviews! And maybe some ideas on what should happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here we go! Things are about to get serious! **

Chapter 7

Zuko was making a quick recovery but his head still was healing. From what Katara said it would leave a nasty scar on the back of his head. She blushed when she said, and she really couldn't look at him. Iroh had convinced them that they had to go back to the fire nation. Zuko could feel his stomach doing flips, he still hadn't told anyone about his engagement with Mai. At the moment they were on a Police ship to the fire nation. Katara was sleeping peacefully next to him, it must have been way past midnight.

Zuko just kept starring at the ceiling. He couldn't bear telling her about Mai. As much as he wanted her to know, he could just see that there was no good to come of this. Checking twice to make sure Katara was asleep, he crept out of bed and walked outside of their cabin. The moon was nearly full, and it was surprisingly cool. He went to the edge of the boat and watched the waves roll.

"Midnight strolling are we?" a familiar voice said behind him. He jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." Zuko said trying to hide the worry that was in his voice. But Iroh didn't miss it.

"What's troubling you nephew?" he asked showing true concern. Zuko pursed his lips and stared at the ground.

"Uncle, before I went to Ember Island, I was forced into an engagement with someone I don't love." Zuko said. He could feel the tears coming. This hurt him beyond anything he had ever experienced.

"And you can't tell Katara can you?" Iroh said, finishing what Zuko couldn't. Zuko shook his head no.

"There is no way she'll believe that I didn't want this to happen." Zuko said running his fingers through his hair.

"If she loves you, she will believe you." Iroh said. And with that he turned and went back inside. Zuko let the tears fall silently. Somehow, he couldn't see her taking this good.

Katara woke and felt her to be alone. She got up and stretched, and went out to the deck of the ship. She saw Zuko standing there, watching the waves. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her, and he looked like he hadn't slept. He gave her a sad smile.

"Katara….I need to tell you something." He said this slowly. She just looked up at him with concern.

"Before I went to Ember Island I was forced to…get engaged…..with Mai." He finished and Katara still had the same expression.

"Zuko, I know. It was announced a week before the vacation." She said. Zuko had to process this.

"But it was supposed to be a secret?" Zuko said completely confused. Katara just smiled.

"Why else do you think Aang was so confused and upset?" Katara said. Zuko now came to the realization of things. He bent his head down and kissed her. She stood on her tiptoes, but Zuko picked her up by her waist and spun them both in circle's.

Two hours later the fire nation came into view. Zuko could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears. He knew that hell was going to come on those shores and he couldn't bear the thought of losing Katara. His heart was aching at the thought. He was so tired, and he was about to have a fight. Katara came onto the deck and touched his shoulder.

"It will be okay." She said. Zuko doubted that she felt that way because she had the same look in her eyes as he did. The boat docked a Zuko and Katara shakily stepped off. There stood Mai, and two palace guards. Zuko felt his heart in his throat. He hadn't even realized that his Arm was around Katara's waist. Mai's eyes seemed to burn at the sight of the pair. The look she gave Katara was of pure hatred and jealousy. Zuko could feel Katara shaking, but her face was fierce and ready.

"Well, well, what a surprise. Zuko won't you introduce me to your friend?" Mai said it so wickedly that it scarred the pair.

"Mai. I was never in love with you. I was always in love with her." Zuko said. Mai took in a breath, and she moved her hand to her side. She was reaching for her knives. She threw two and Zuko's chest and one toward Katara's stomach. Each dodged them easily. Then the palace guards took hold of Mai and took her off fast. After all she did just try to kill the firelord. One of the guards stayed behind and escorted them inside to safety.

Once inside the guard spoke up.

"Sir, the fire nation will not like this. You have brought someone who isn't your fiancé into the palace." He said in a whisper. But Zuko smiled at what he said. Zuko shoved his hand into his pocket. When he had captured Katara, and had her necklace, he had taken time to actually look at the thing. Call him crazy but he had made one years ago and just constantly wished that she would be his.

Within his pocket, he had a necklace that resembled Katara's. Only it was in the shape of a heart, it had the same water tribe markings, but on the bottom sat the symbol for fire. He had been planning on giving it to her tonight. He ignored the guard and they walked to the bedroom. Katara sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Zuko the world hates us." She said almost with tears in her eyes.

"The world needs to get the hell over it because I love you more than you will ever know." As he said this he slid next to her on the bed. Their faces were inches apart they were both giggling. Zuko then swallowed the lump in his throat and reached into his pocket.

"Give me your hand." He whispered. She gave it to him not understanding what was about to happen. He dropped it into her hand.

"Close your eyes." He said. She did. Zuko was breathing heavy, but he continued.

"Okay you can open them." He said. She opened her eyes and starred at the object in her hand.


End file.
